vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghiaccio
Ghiaccio= |-|White Album= |-|Gently Weeps= Summary Ghiaccio is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. A member of Risotto's sub-gang in Passione, he attacks Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista in search for taking Trish Una and information leading to finding the Boss of Passione. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Varies with White Album Name: Ghiaccio Origins: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin, Stand User Powers and Abilities: 'Complete control over temperature in Stand's effective area; capable of slowing down movement due to air friction, Ice Manipulation (will eventually reach Absolute Zero temperatures), Limited thermal or energy manipulation via sucking up heat. Matter Manipulation and Attack Reflection with Gently Weeps 'Attack Potency: Athlete level. Varies with White Album (Its power and effectiveness is dependent on the temperature it places on things. He implies that he can freeze engines and seas immediately and can reach Absolute Zero temperatures). Speed: Peak Human. Supersonic with Hypersonic reactions via White Album (Can keep up with Mista and his Sex Pistols, even after they all kick simultaneous bullets into him; he implies his freezing is faster than Mista's speed). Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Varies with White Album Durability: Street level (Was still alive after being shot numerous times). At least Building level with White Album (Gold Experience can only crack it at best.). His ability to freeze and reflect incoming attacks makes him very difficult to properly damage Stamina: Superhuman Range: White Album needs not be in direct contact with its target (directly or indirectly) as it chills the area around it to effect from a distance. Standard Equipment: White Album Intelligence: Very intelligent; devised tactics to keep Giorno Giovanna and Mista on the back foot during his fight with them; utilizes and takes advantages of the surrounding environment to increase his chance of winning a fight; easily capable of analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of others' abilities or powers Weaknesses: A single hole on the back of White Album's neck; also lack of ranged attacks or techniques in general. Ghicaccio is easily angered over things he finds to not make literal sense (Venice not being called Veniza in Italian works, metaphors, etc.). Gently Weeps costs a lot of extra energy to keep active Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'White Album:' White Album is a Stand that covers Ghiacchio's body entirely like a body suit. It contains ears similar to a cat's and comes with ice skates on the feet. **'Temperature Control: '''Ghiaccio can rapidly decrease the temperature within his range, either from direct contact or simple exposure by the air. This means that a street (concrete) or parts of a river can freeze over just from White Album's presence. Anything frozen by White Album can instantly be melted at its command. Its ice is so powerful it can reach ''absolute zero temperature. **'Ice Armor:' The body suit of White Album is already covered in a thick sheet of ice thick enough to stop bullets in their tracks. When White Album freezes the air around it, it acts as a barrier of many small miniature shields that deflect and bounce off projectiles. *'Gently Weeps:' Giaccio's Sub-stand, in which he freezes all around him including the air itself. The ability is specifically meant to counter the weakness of the air hole on the back of his neck. When he activates the ability, the surroundings drops to at least -210 degrees Celcius, often even lower. The air begins to freeze and spark, and functions along like a wall of ice in the air, that only he can see. All incoming attacks will be reflected back by fragments of frozen air. Anything or anyone who gets too close will also be frozen, and stopped dead in their tracks, as no matter can move in a cryogenic world. Lowering his entire surroundings costs a lot of extra stand energy, so he usually only uses it when he believes that his standard defenses are not enough or when his weak point is discovered. Note: Due to the nature of White Album, unlike other Stands its stats are applicable to Ghiaccio as it surrounds him like armor. Note 2: Gold Experience did kill Ghiaccio, but rather than using brute force, he only pushed Ghiaccio into a spike behind his neck. This would not count towards Gold Experience's AP. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Ice Users Category:Assassins Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier